Father and Son: The Beginning
by Sky79
Summary: What happens when Logan decides to help his son, Daken, out on a job? Read and find out.


It was six in the morning when Kim was getting Maria out of bed. Daken was already up, in the kitchen making something to eat, he only slept for four hours, but he never really did sleep. Kim came out and took two small glasses out of the cabinet, then took out the orange juice from the fridge. She poured it into the two glasses; one was for Maria, one for herself. Daken glanced to his left side where Kim stood, now taking a pop tart out of its packaging, and putting into the toaster. He smiled as he learned in and gave a quick kiss on her right cheek, she smiled. He then started to wrap his arm around her and she playfully pushed him away.

"Not now babe, I got to get Maria ready for school." She told him with a little laugh.

"Ok. When I get back then?" he asked. Kim was just now getting better as she had been sick last week and Daken was really missing his play time with her.

"We'll see…" she said with playfully eyes. He smiled and was about to smack her butt when Maria came out of her bedroom, backpack flung over her left shoulder. She walked to the small dining table and sat down. Daken took her the glass of orange juice and nicely heated pop tart to her.

"Are you going out again?" Maria asked him as she picked up her pop tart and took a bite.

"Yes. I'm spending time with my father. I won't be gone all day like I was yesterday." He told her as he sat down.

"Daken, what do you do?" she asked him. Kim stood in the kitchen, leaning up against the sink, looking at them, especially him, waiting to see what he would say. He felt her stare and looked back to her.

"Go ahead, you can tell her." Kim told him just as he looked back to Maria.

"I go on jobs, for people. I….take care of people for these people." He began but stopped when he saw she had a confused look on her face. "You know what; you want me to show you something cool."

"Yeah!" she said as her eyes lit up with joy.

"Ok. Just don't get scared, ok." He told her as he put his left elbow on the table, fist upward, and let all three of his claws come out. Her eyes lit up with amazement.

"WOW!" she said as she jumped up from her seat and went to his side, looking at his claws. "Can I….can I touch them?"

"Yeah, just don't touch my wrist one." He told as she slowing touched one of them, a huge smile came to her face as she felt it. She took her finger away and began to giggle. He smiled at her as he retracted his claws back in. Kim looked at the time on the microwave and saw that it was almost six-thirty, meaning the school bus would be arriving soon.

"Come on Maria, we got to get you to your bus stop." Kim said as she ran to grab her keys while Maria picked her backpack up, throwing it over her shoulder again.

"Bye Daken! Have fun with your dad today." She said as Kim opened the front door. Daken didn't say anything back but smiled as he watched them leave, hearing Kim lock the door behind her.

Daken lay on his back in their bed, his arms crossed over him as he began to think when Kim walked in, throwing her keys to their dresser. She sat on the end of the bed and looked back to him; his stare was to the ceiling.

"So, are you leaving soon?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He said as he sat up. "Kim,"

"Yes,"

"Come here." He said to her and she did what he said and went to him. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He told her as he held her for a moment, kissing her neck. She smiled as she turned to see him.

"I love you too." She told him as they kissed.

It was ten till ten in the morning as Logan sat on a bench at the park, waiting for his son to show. He had been there almost an hour, Daken was late.

"Hey, 'dad'." He said as he sat down next to him.

"You're late boy."

"Sue me." He told him.

"You ready for this?" Logan asked him.

"About as ready as you are."

"Let's get going." Logan told him as he got up and Daken did the same.

It was almost one in the afternoon as they walked an alley way in New Jersey. Daken had been tracking a guy that was of interest to him as someone had tipped him off about him. The guy had dropped both Daken's and Logan's name to someone on his cell phone, which Daken had overhead. The guy had somehow been able to lose Daken, making him pissed off, and now making him to have his father help him, which he wasn't too thrilled about. They both walked around, taking in the different smells, till Daken was able to pick up the guys scent. He smiled to himself.

"I think I got him." Daken told him. Logan nodded as he too found the one scent that wasn't normal.

They tracked the scent to an abandon warehouse. They walked in, their guard up on high, as they began to look around.

"This don't feel right." Logan told him, as he began to feel like they were walking into a trap. Daken walked a ways up, going towards the back of some crates. He began picking up on someone, someone different from before, and it was a mutant. Daken let his claws out just as a crate from the very top, which was at least five up, came down towards him; he jumped out of the way as it smashed into pieces on impact. Logan turned where he was and saw a figure move towards him from the shadows, he watched as the figure pounded the ground, making Logan fall down, but then jumped back up in an instant, claws out and ready. The figure then ran towards him at full speed, but he stood his ground. As the huge man, who looked to be almost seven feet, got closer, Logan jumped upward, grabbing a hold of the man, latching himself to his back. The man yelled as he fought to get Logan off him just as he stabbed his claws into the man's back, trying to make him fall. Meanwhile, Daken had his hands full as two others, a man and woman, were double teaming him. Daken made the first move, attacking the male who had been the one that had made the crate fall down towards him. The male had long blonde ash colored hair and piercing eyes. Daken attacked with his claws, aiming for the guys face as he was smirking at him, but missed as the guy moved with amazing speed. The guy kicked Daken in the back then in the front then his back again, letting him fall this time. Daken growled as he got up. The woman then began to emit a sound from her mouth and Daken held his hands to his ears. He ran towards where she was standing and did a jump kick to her head, knocking her down and shutting her up. He then turned in a hurry and was able to get the guy, stabbing him in the stomach, just as he was coming. The guy died instantly as Daken's wrist claw had entered. He then looked towards his father, who had managed to take the giant down. Daken clapped as he walked towards him.

"Not bad," he told him. Just then he cringed in pain and Logan took notice.

"Daken? Are you ok?" he asked his son as he watched him begin to stare at him.

"Daken is gone." He spoke. "And now I will have some fun with him and you, Wolverine." He added as all his claws came out and began attacking Logan at great speeds. Logan dodged the attacks, kicking his son's legs from under him, making him fall.

"Daken, I don't know what's going on with you, but snap out of it!" he yelled at him as he began to move back some as Daken had kicked back, now standing again. He let out a howl of rage as he charged him but stopped short.

"Father…." He started, trying to regain control of his mind.

"Daken, what's going on?"

"I can't…..get him out!" he screamed as he fell to his knees. He looked to the ground for a moment before looking back at him, his eyes filled with rage and hate. He slowly got back up with a sinister smile across his face. He leapt towards his father. They then began to fight, Logan blocking Daken's claws with his own, knowing just when and where his son would try to attack him. Daken then kicked Logan in the chest, having him fly back into some crates, making them topple downward, crashing into him and around. Daken then walked towards him, moving the crates away and grabbing his father up by his shirt. He seemed to be out, but wasn't. Just as Daken was about to stab him, Logan slashed his son across the face. Daken screamed in pain as he dropped him, blood dripping downward just as he began to heal. Logan quickly moved behind him, kicking him in the back, making him fall into the destroyed crates.

"Damn it, Daken! Fight the bastard out!" he yelled at him as he watched him get back up. Logan then picked up a scent that wasn't there before, it was behind them. He could feel as if the person who was controlling Daken was taking in the fight as if it were entertainment. Daken screamed out with rage as he was trying to fight the guy who was in his head out. Logan watched as Daken began attacking other things, but got his guard up when he saw that he stopped for a moment.

"You! You fucker!" Daken screamed, pointing towards his father, but he wasn't pointing to him, but to the person who was a few feet behind him. Daken ran past Logan in hurry, his claws still out. A blood curdle scream was heard as Daken was able to break from his control and stab him in the chest with both all of his claws. The man fell to the ground, dead. Daken stood there for a moment, his claws dripping with blood, his mind racing. Logan walked to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did good, 'kid'." He told him.

"I'm…sorry." Daken told him as he pushed his father's hand away and began walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. This is the last time we work together and perhaps the last time you see me. That man…..he….stirred something in me." He told him as he stopped for moment, his back to him. "And you don't want to know what he stirred up." He added.

"So, we done here then?" he asked him.

"Yes." He told him and left it at that as he walked away, heading outside. Logan watched his son walk away, saw that he seemed like he was starting to go back to how he was before. He looked over to the dead telepath, the one who had been in Daken's head. He wondered just what had happened. He then too began to walk out, to head back home to his wife. He knew that this wasn't over; he knew that something else would happen. He also knew that it wasn't going to be good.

**THE END……or is it?**


End file.
